


Sleepy Head

by CatGomes



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, F/M, First Assassins Creed fanfic, NSFW, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatGomes/pseuds/CatGomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something :))</p><p>"...in that moment you wanted to devour him. You wanted his mouth, his ears, his nose, his chest, his neck. You wanted yo surround him and..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Head

You were resting on his couch, the book on your left hand long ago forgotten.

Jacob laid on his side with his head resting on your stomach. Your right hand was tangled in his hair massaging his scalp.

His injured face looked so peaceful. He made broken look so beautiful.

A warm hand on your breast brought you back, you looked into those warm sleepy eyes and in that moment you wanted to devour him. You wanted his mouth, his ears, his nose, his chest, his neck. You wanted to surround him and...

\- [Y/N] - murmured Jacob, his voice rough from sleep. There was nothing sweeter than the sound of him saying your name.

You bent down and kissed his forehead.

\- Hmmm... Hello love. - said Jacob looking up at you with a sleepy face.

\- Hey sleepy head. Sleep well? - you asked with a soft smile.

\- Very - he said, pushing your shirt up and kissing your stomach.

\- Jacob! - you gasped. 

Unexpectedly he pulled you down and lay on top of you, his elbows supporting his weight. You enjoyed his weight on you, enjoyed being crushed under his strong body. It made you feel safe. 

You giggle and wrapped your arms around his neck. He began trailing kisses along your jawline. You wrapped your legs around his waist and rolled your hips. You felt his breath hitch and smirked.

He gently bit your earlobe before looking at you. 

\- Fuck [Y/N]! Do you have any idea what you do to me? - he asked. Of course you knew. You bit his lower lip and rolled your hips again making him moan. 

\- I want to feel your beautiful and soft skin and taste you with my tongue - he said with a hungry look. 

You rolled your hips and asked: - What are you waiting for Mr. Frye?

He buried his face on the crook of your neck and grunted, making you shiver.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like always comments and kudos are welcome :D  
> English is not my native language so if there's any mistakes please tell me, thank yooou!
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to follow me unspokenparadise.tumblr.com :))


End file.
